My Punishment
by Heartless-are-squirrels
Summary: Slight AU, use of human names. Ivan is kidnaped by Alfred, and is put past insanity. What happens when there's nothing left? One shot, Character deaths... Tell me if the rating is high enough!


My Punishment  
Hetalia Axis Powers  
Characters: Russia and America  
Rating: T+-M  
Genre: Horror/Tragedy  
Summary: Use of human names. In a war between Russia and America, Ivan  
is kidnapped by Alfred.. One-Shot

-Ivan POV-  
My feet were bound, and they had tied my ling scarf around my mouth like a gag. The American soldiers had tied my hands to a long faucet pipe. The faucet pipe I had used to kill many people. It was stained with their blood, and-now- mine. I don't know where I was; only that it was dark. It had a faint chill and a musty scent. They brought food once everyday; always stale, and almost impossible to eat. But I didn't mind so much. This was normal prisoner-of-war treatment. And I was  
willing to do anything to get out of this hell. Blood had soaked into my pale hair and bandages were tied loosely around my many wounds. Guilt had poisoned my mind, during the long, unchanging days and nights. My people were suffering from this war, and so was Toris' and Ukraine's,** (A/N: If any of you know Ukraine's human name, please send it to me! Thanks~)** Natalia's too. And it was my fault. All of it. Now, my once alive and bright violet eyes were dulled.  
But that didn't matter anymore.  
Because I was going to get out of here.  
I didn't care if I had to kill every single American to do it. In fact, I enjoyed the idea. They should pay. They should pay for all that they had done. I would be the avenger. I would beat them all with this pipe, strangle them with my scarf- a gift from Ukraine. The door creaked open, interrupting my dark thoughts. Artificial light started to fill the room with a faint light.

Yet another thing I would kill for- real sunlight.

My eyes narrowed as I made out the familiar figure standing in the doorway. I glared at the unannounced man, hating him immediately. Fearing the tortures that he surely brought with him. Psychological? Very effective, but would it work if the precipitant was already insane? Physical? I could survive that easily. Emotional? Could I hold on to the last shreds of sanity in my almost broken mind if they had Natalia? Or Toris? Or even Yao, if the foolish Americans tried to torture them?

No. I couldn't.

"Ivan... Why?" the American's voice broke through these torturous thoughts. I recognized Alfred's voice, filled with sorrow. "Why did you start this war?" I pondered my answer carefully, before replying with: "We were all part of Mother Russia before. We must become one again." Yes, a reasonable excuse. This was a story Alfred could except easier. He nodded slowly. "But didn't you see the risks behind such a foolish war?" he demanded. I nodded. "But it doesn't really matter now, now does it?" I replied in a voice as harsh as the winters of my country. The childish smile that had always been stretched on my face had long since vanished. It had been replaced with the cold sneer I always wore. I saw Alfred flinch ever so slightly at the cold glare I sent to him. It gave me a great deal of satisfaction. "Can I be released now?" I asked doubting I'd get the answer I wanted- yes."Not yet. Most of the other countries think I should just kill you, but I don't want your blood stained on my hands as well.(1) So I thought maybe we could just discuss a treaty- an alliance-to put an end to this war. What do you say? Will you agree to it?" Immediately, I thought, 'No way in hell will I help YOU,' but I thought better of it. I nodded grudgingly. America smiled in relief, and I glared at the floor. He pulled me to my feet, using the lead pipe. Feeling rushed into my left leg, while my right was completely numb and useless. Alfred gave me a sympathetic look, before he wrapped a cloth around my eyes, making it impossible to see. I frowned, before my lips twisted into a scowl. This was absolutely humiliating. I was a prisoner-of-war from one of the weakest countries. How could I have been so _stupid? _Anger bubbled inside me, and I fought to restrain it with the last shreds of sanity I had left. I would not kill him. I would not kill him. I would not bludgeon him with this pipe, and have the beautiful blood stain the floor, the walls, and this tattered trench coat I wore... Again... I shivered in excitement and anticipation. I mustn't kill him.  
No, no, no...

-Alfred POV-

I led Ivan into a conference room, similar to the one we had used in the Countries' meetings. We were above ground again, and I saw a faint smile on Ivan's face. It was nice to see him smile, and not just glare at everyone. The dead look in his pale eyes was burned in my mind, and I knew it would haunt my dreams, similar to Arthur's when we had won the Revolutionary War, so very long ago. Why did he have to start this war? Why? And so soon after we had defeated Iraq… Russia had joined forces with Yao, Kiku, and Ludwig. Toris tried to assist them in any way possible, as did Ukraine and Natalia. I had allied myself with Francis, Yong Soo, Arthur, with Matthew and Eduard who wanted Russia to be stopped. This alliance led to a long and bloody war, almost World War 3. But now, if Ivan signed on to the alliance, it would be over. When we entered the room, Yong Soo, Arthur, Kiku, Ludwig, Francis, Eduard, Yao, Matthew, and Toris sat in chairs along the table. Ivan's alliances, Yao, Ludwig, Kiku, and Toris sat on one side, while my alliances, Francis, Yong Soo, Eduard, Arthur, and Matthew sat on the other side. Toris and Eduard sat across from each other, while the Asian countries sat near each other. Ludwig sat next to Kiku stiffly, while Francis sat across from him, Arthur next to him. The tension was so tight in the air, I could of shot my gun in the air and it would of stuck there. This tension wasn't relaxed in the slightest as I brought in Ivan. I nodded at Eduard, who closed the blinds in the room, making it darker. Ivan's smile slipped back into the cold frown. I felt slightly guilty, but shook it off. Toris came over, and guided Ivan to the chair next to him, taking off the blindfold.  
A fierce, murderous look greeted us, and the insanity in his eyes was no longer concealed by the old childish cruelty, from a slightly happier time. We all flinched away, and I sucked in a breath of surprise. Yao, Eduard, and Toris looked pained and couldn't look him in the face. I was happy that I had told Natalia and Ukraine to stay home. It would kill them to see their brother like this. But a hero has to take care of important duties, right? Right.

"Sh-shall we begin?" Francis asked the group at large, fear underlying his words. Not that I blamed him. This new Ivan was terrifying to even be in the same room with. I nodded.  
"Yes. Let's put an end to this war." Arthur agreed.  
For the next few hours, we discussed boundaries and land, among other things. I watched Ivan out of the corner of my eye the entire time. He didn't say anything during the meeting, except towards the middle. Towards the middle of our discussion, I saw him whisper something to Toris, who stiffened and gave a small nod. Toris whispered this to Ludwig, who looked slightly surprised, before composing his features and giving a faint nod. Arthur and I exchanged glances, both with our eyebrows raised in confusion.  
The end of the meeting came quickly, and we all stood up. Ludwig was the last to leave, and closed the door silently and quickly after himself. Ivan smiled at me as I got the blindfold, and started wrapping it around his eyes. I heard quick screams, very faint, from outside the door, and looked at it in alarm.  
"Quite sad, da?" Ivan said carelessly, and I looked at him, distracted and confused. "What-" My sentence was abruptly cut off as I heard someone whisper in my ear, "I'm so sorry, Alfred." and then something strong-like rope- was pulled tightly around my neck. It cut off my air, and I struggled to breathe. Through hazed vision I saw Toris standing next to me, pulling on the rope. An insane giggle distorted itself as it reached my ears. The giggle turned into a full out laugh, and the last thing I heard before the black spots completely covered my vision was Ivan saying, "Good night, Alfred, da?" And then I knew no more.

-No POV-

"I did it." Ivan giggled happily, the gag gone. Toris had removed it towards the end of the meeting. "Alfred's DEAD! He's dead now! Another pathetic country joined with us!" He laughed insanely again.  
After Kiku, Yong Soo, Francis, Arthur, Yao, and Eduard had left, followed by Ludwig, Ludwig had stabbed each one, except Yao and Kiku, in the lower chest. The pain had caused them to pass out quickly, barely having enough time to scream. They lay outside the door, waiting for the pain to end. This was to insure that no one could help save Alfred, who lay dead on the floor, eyes slightly open, showing the soulless blue eyes, concealed behind his glasses.  
"Its mine now. I'm free! And it's MINE!" Ivan shouted happily. "I'm free, its mine, and I'm free..." he chanted this to himself, between short times of insane laughter. The laughter echoed in the room, and Toris winced. Ivan quickly opened the blinds, to see the sun, and to feel it warm his face again. Quietly, and quickly, Toris took the loaded gun out of Alfred's aviator jacket. He raised the gun to the back of Ivan's head. "Forgive me, Ivan-san." he whispered, before firing the gun at Ivan.  
And the bullet didn't miss its target.

**A/N: (1): In this fan fiction, America ended up having to kill ****Iraq****, and ****Iran**** to end the war. He's saying that he doesn't want to be responsible for the death of another country.  
Just for reference...  
Yao-China  
Natalia-Belarus  
Yong Soo-South Korea  
Kiku-Japan  
Ludwig-Germany  
Francis-France  
Arthur-England  
Toris-Lithuania  
Eduard-Estonia  
Matthew-Canada  
Alfred-America  
Ivan-Russia  
Hope you enjoyed~ Please give reviews/feedback! Thank you!**


End file.
